Roses and Valentines
by Exorcist-Frog
Summary: Just a little Valentine's Day one-shot Want to find out what it's about? Go ahead and read it!


A/N: I don't own D. Gray-Man. Never have, never will.

Now, let's watch me fail this story!

* * *

Allen Walker was wandering through the halls fully aware of where he was heading having taken this route many times. He had a slight spring in his step and hummed a small tune, smiling lightly as he stole brief glances around himself to make sure he was still going the right way. He adjusted the bag on his back and walked into the park, using the area as a shortcut instead of walking around. Catching a glimpse of something rather lustrous over in the bushes, Allen walked over to see what it was in pure curiosity. He crouched by the bush and reached in; wincing as several branches snagged on his sleeve and scraped along his skin, leaving small scratches when he retracted the limb. He clutched a small golden ring in his hand and observed it, running his finger around the smooth surface. Allen peeked into the bush again and found a small white rose with petals that felt almost feather-like to the touch. A small card was tied to the end but no words were written on it.

Allen raised an eyebrow and stared at the card, looking all over it nearly five times before sighing and looking back at the rose that seemed to match the same color as his hair. There was small writing on the inside of one of the petals. He pulled it back and looked at the two words that were just big enough to read.

_Allen Walker_

He blinked in confusion and read it over, standing up and continuing on his way before it was too late. Allen had never gotten one of these… anonymous gifts as he would call it since it seems to be for him. Deciding he would deal with it later, Allen slipped the rose stem into his pocket (careful not to damage the petals) and slid the ring on his finger.

As the desired building came into view after he left the park, the white-haired boy seemed to regain his rather happy attitude from before. He approached what seemed to be a high school and walked in. Allen walked through the empty halls and opened his locker once he reached it.

Few books were grabbed and Allen slammed it shut again to continue down the hallway to his first class, English. The bell had yet to ring and the British boy was normally the only one in his class to arrive so early in the morning. Heck, even the teacher was not present at the time when Allen sat down. If you were there at the time he was, you would find him napping in his chair or eating snacks. He found it better to nap in the classroom before school to prevent ever being late when he was tired or got in bed late the night before, giving him less time to sleep off.

Allen walked over and plopped down in his chair, closing his eyes and leaning back comfortably. He just began nodding off when someone tapped on his shoulder lightly. Allen opened his eyes and turned, somehow missing the redhead that was sitting in the seat right behind him. It was his boyfriend of whom he had been dating for almost a year now, but this would be their first Valentine's Day together. He smiled and waved, "Hey Lavi… why are you here so early?"

The other male now known as Lavi grinned, "Can't I come to school early?" Allen stuck his tongue out at the other.

"Whatever. Don't ruin my nap." Allen turned back around and closed his eyes again. He never really went to sleep as he would never be able to wake back up in an hour; he merely liked to just sit there with his eyes closed and enjoy the relaxing feeling of doing absolutely nothing at all. That feeling was somewhat frozen and pushed away with a different feeling when lips touched his forehead. Silver eyes snapped open and stared up at the one green eye staring back. Lavi blinked and grinned, "I thought you were asleep~"

Allen smiled, "You don't wanna give me kisses when I'm awake?" The taller male shrugged.

"Well you were trying to sleep so you weren't exactly giving off the 'Hey let's make out!' aura so much."

Allen rolled his eyes, "I'm always willing to kiss you rabbit- except when you steal my food. Then I just want to slap you… depending on what it is you take." Lavi got a chill and pouted.

"I didn't know you would actually try to kill me for attempting to steal your mitarashi dango!" The white-haired boy tugged Lavi down by the collar.

"Just kiss me already you stupid rabbit." Lavi smiled and gave Allen a sweet kiss, barely brushing their lips together before he moved away again. Allen huffed and crossed his arms, "You call that a kiss?" The redhead just laughed and fell back into his seat again.

"Yep! I love you Moyashi~" Allen's eye twitched at the nickname and he glared at Lavi.

"If you want a reply to that you better give me a real kiss."

"I'll live~" Lavi laughed and rocked back and forth in his chair, making Allen huff again and resume his attempt to sleep.

* * *

Class ended and Allen left the room quickly, Lavi following after happily. Oh right! We can't forget the one fact that allows the two to even be in the same class! Well you see, Allen Walker has excellent learning abilities and has skipped a few grades, making his way up to be in Lavi's grade and classes, but he didn't do it all by himself of course. Lenalee, a kind girl with lush green hair and the most enchanting of purple eyes, studied with Allen to be able to get to where they were now. Lenalee was a grade higher so she had taught Allen a bit as well. The girl wasn't in as many classes with the two, but they still saw her occasionally.

Allen turned to Lavi after his name was called for what seemed to be the hundredth time and sighed, "What?" Lavi smiled and slung an arm around the younger's shoulders, kissing his temple.

"Just wanted to get your attention before you run into a wall from all that daydreaming you're doing," Lavi said as Allen blushed slightly and pouted, "Just save it for class alright~?"

The white-haired boy just rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Lavi."

* * *

We'll save us the trouble by skipping to the next day as for nothing really happens after that time. It's now Valentine's Day and Allen forgot to wake up early to avoid the bumping of limbs in the morning as people rushed to get to others and others going to their classes. Many papers were scattered across the floor with girls stuffing love letters into lockers and accepting roses from their close friends while walking through the halls laughing. Allen fought his way through to science, sighing in relief once he was there.

"Good morning Allen!" A girl sitting closest to Komui, the teacher, chimed and waved. Said boy smiled and sat next to her. Normally Komui would have gone berserk because of his dangerous sister complex, but he had found out recently about Lavi and Allen's relationship, therefore finding nothing to worry about with the two sitting near his precious Lenalee.

Lenalee smiled, "So what did you get Lavi for Valentine's Day?" Allen grinned and glanced over at the door with bustling people right outside.

"You'll see~" He said in a sing-song voice, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. Lenalee pouted at this and sighed.

"Fine, but it better be good!" Allen hummed and pulled the white rose out of his pocket. He had carried it around for a while now and it never seemed to wither away even though he never gave it water.

"I think I know who gave me this though." Allen said with a smile.

"Well duh, obviously it was Lavi since he knows how much you like roses." The British boy laughed and put the flower down.

"I don't why I didn't figure it out when I first got it though." Allen muttered as the door opened. Lavi walked into the room with his arms full of chocolates, letters, and a few balloons that were tied to his arms strangely enough. The redhead walked over and dumped it all on the table Lenalee and Allen were sitting at, plopping down in a chair lazily. Allen chuckled and stared at the pile, taking some of the chocolate happily, "I guess you decided to go to your locker first?" Allen didn't even have to look to know that the other had nodded.

"I was mostly pushed over to my locker by a bunch of girls eager to make me read their love letters," Lavi said as he began untying the balloons, "Some of these girls sure know how to make a fast knot."

Allen laughed and scooted close to Lavi, giving Lenalee a small glance to see if she was watching (she was although Allen didn't really care). The girl rather liked to see the two being affectionate with one another and won't hesitate to ask for them to kiss (of which they would since they were close friends with her after all), though sometimes she might ask for a bit too much resulting in the couple finding any way they can to avoid answering to her request.

Lavi took no notice of the movement beside him as he undid another knot and let the balloons float up to the roof. Allen pouted at the lack of attention and tugged childishly on Lavi's hair, putting on the face of cute, an expression that left Lavi in a small trance for a few moments when he looked at the boy. Allen smiled and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, giving him kisses on his cheeks. Lavi grinned and cupped the younger teen's face in his hands, kissing him passionately.

Lenalee sat there smiling, watching the two making out for a few minutes happily before Komui cleared his throat, making the two quickly part away from each other and Allen mumbled a small apology, burying his face in Lavi's chest. Komui continued doing his work (which is actually a surprise to the students since he never really does it), and Lavi played with the boy's hair. Allen looked over at Lenalee and shrugged, mouthing a 'maybe later' to her. The girl merely pouted and sat back in her seat.

Allen tugged on Lavi's shirt, getting the latter's attention. The boy smiled and kissed the older teen's cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day~"

* * *

A/N: AAAAAAAAAND I'm ending it there. Sorry it's late~

Too much school work to be done for me to get anywhere on my fics…


End file.
